In Which Kendall is the Best Friend Ever
by Aranelle
Summary: Kendall accompanies Logan to a lot of really boring places, because it's Logan.


Summary: Kendall accompanies Logan to a lot of really boring places, because it's Logan.

**A/N: Just a little ficlet, written for Clarry who...did something that I am failing to remember that deserved an internet, or a fic. She chose fic. **

* * *

><p>Part of Kendall wants to wonder how he ended up spending his Saturday off at a planetarium with Logan, but if he's really, seriously honest with himself he knows why. Logan had come up to him that morning, excitement palpable when he started talking about this new exhibit about...well, Kendall didn't really listen, because space is cold and boring and there aren't any aliens out there yet, so who cares? But Logan had this excited look on his face that always manages to make him do anything, so he'd just kind of nodded vaguely and asked when they were leaving.<p>

They take the car and drive to the planetarium, and Kendall tries not to enjoy it on principle, he really does, but Logan's enthusiasm is actually really contagious, and then there's the fact that he's always grabbing Kendall's hand to drag him to some exhibit or other. Which, of course, Kendall enjoys. They come up to some exhibit about the moons of Jupiter, and there's a big display about one of them that has rivers and lakes of methane, which Logan says would be poisonous on earth, so, okay, that's kind of cool. But no aliens. So it gets a half point. Logan just shakes his head at Kendall and grabs his hand to lead him to an display about Saturn, chattering about the rings and Kendall's already tuned out. When he sort of comes to he realizes Logan's staring at him indignantly.

"Why'd you even come here if you're this bored?" he asks, and shit, he looks hurt.

"I just don't _get_ it," Kendall says sheepishly, "besides, you asked me to come, why would I say no?" Logan flushes a little at that before reaching up and flicking Kendall in the forehead.

"What was that for?" he exclaims indignantly, and Logan just grins cheekily at him.

"For being an idiot," he says, "if you don't get it then tell me, you're not supposed to look like I'm torturing you." Kendall laughs a little and slings an arm around Logan as he rubs at his forehead.

"Okay, then find something more interesting?" he suggests, grinning as Logan relaxes into him.

"Fine, fine," Logan laughs, "you're such a baby. There's a show I wanted to see that I think you'll like, is that cool?"

"Whatever you want," Kendall grins, "lead the way."

"Remember you said that," Logan teases as he slides an arm around Kendall's waist and steers them towards a theater looking thing, where he buys them tickets for a show that's supposedly about what it'd be like if humans lived on Mars. Which sounds interesting. Possibly. The theater has a giant domed ceiling and the chairs all tilt back really far, and Logan explains that the ceiling is the screen, which is weird but also kind of cool, so, okay, this place gets another point. They fight for a few seconds over the armrest before Kendall finally grabs Logan's hand and laces their fingers together so they can share it, and even in the dark he can see his friend's blush.

The show is actually a lot more interesting than Kendall gave it credit for initially, and when he voices the thought aloud Logan fixes him with this smug smile, which makes Kendall flick him in the forehead.

"Asshole," Logan mutters, unable to keep the grin off his face, "you wanna get lunch?"

"Hey, if you get to do it so do I," Kendall retorts, laughing at Logan's expression, "and yeah, lunch sounds good, I'm starving after being dragged around by you all day." Logan rolls his eyes, walking right at Kendall's side as they make their way to the restaurant, like he's hoping Kendall will put an arm around him again, so Kendall does, grinning as Logan's arm winds around his waist.

"So how much misery are you actually in?" Logan asks as he stops them to read a plaque, and Kendall shrugs.

"It's not hockey," he says, "but I really don't mind, dude, you're fun to hang out with." Logan turns to grin at him, which kind of makes being bored off his ass all day worth it.

"Thanks," he says, smirk gracing his features, "there's an exhibit on dinosaurs opening at the museum next week, think I could convince you to go with me to it?"

"What do I get out of it?" Kendall asks, grinning wickedly, and Logan just rolls his eyes.

"You get to spend another day alone with me, that's not enough incentive?" he asks, and Kendall wonders how obvious he is about the fact that he might have a tiny crush on Logan, because that's _definitely_ more than enough incentive.

"I guess that's good enough," he smirks, and Logan laughs, resting his head back on Kendall's shoulder as they walk, and Kendall thinks that even though Logan might be onto him, he's onto Logan too; maybe next time they come here they'll be at the "make out in the planetarium theater" stage.


End file.
